Storm Stories: Twister!
by punkin17
Summary: AU Kiba finally goes back to work after taking care of his husband, Naruto, who had pneumonia. This leaves Naruto at home alone to take care of their two kids. What happens when Kiba hears a Tornado warning on the radio? Will Naruto and the kids be ok?


"Are you sure, Hun?"

"Huh… for the last time, Kiba, go to work! I'll be fine with the kids… I was only sick for a few days! You act as if I'm gonna die!" yelled the exasperated blonde.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm just worried is all…" Kiba said in a small voice.

"I'll be fine, Kiba, don't worry. Plus, I'm sure Chad will be good, right Chad?" Naruto said over his shoulder.

"Of course I'll be good, daddy!" he said to Naruto. "You should know that, papa!" yelled the short ten-year-old to Kiba.

"Alright, I guess… Just call me if you need anything, alright? Oh, and make sure Kimi gets her nap!" Kiba yelled as he walked to his car.

"I will, you forget, Kiba, I've only been out of it for a week, and I'm the one that did it all before that!" Naruto chuckled at the sheepish expression his husband shot him, before he got in his car and drove out of the drive-way.

- Kiba -

He turned up the radio as he drove down the street, heading to work.

"We expect sunny skies today, with no chance of rain. It's going to be in the upper nineties for the rest of the week, though a large cold front is heading in from the South. This could cause problems later in the week, resulting in heavy thunder-storms, thanks to the intensity of the heat." Kiba half listened as the weatherman drawled on about something else uninteresting.

He pulled to the red-light that lead him to the high-way, and through the small businesses that adorned this part of town.

This was why he and Naruto had chosen to live in this particular area, it was calm, peaceful, everybody knew each other, and, as an added bonus, it was close to Kiba's work.

Kiba went to pull from the green light when a car came flying out in front of him, obviously ignoring the red light. Kiba slammed his foot into the brake, feeling the pain from the sudden motion. His car screeched to a stop, narrowly avoiding a head on collision.

He cursed under his breath and slowly pressed his foot onto the pedal, allowing the car to gradually pick up speed. He could guess as to a thousand reasons why the cars behind him didn't beep their horns, but frankly he was happy they weren't… he didn't need more stress right away after that.

He drove along the high-way until he got to the large building, 'Sannin Productions', and sighed to himself as he parked and headed into the building past the reception desk.

"Hello, Miss Shizune, how are you? Is Lady Tsunade in today, or is she suffering from another 'sudden illness'?" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Inuzuka! I'm doing well, thank you, and Lady Tsunade is in her office now. She's been expecting you so you should probably head in," she said with a wave in the direction of the office.

"Thank you, Miss Shizune, and I told you to call me Kiba, 'Mr. Inuzuka' makes me feel old, and at twenty –three, I shouldn't be feeling that way!" Kiba replied as he headed for the door.

"Sorry, Mr. Inuzuka, bad habit!" she called after him.

He continued to the door grumbling about 'feeling like Tsunade,' before the door opened to reveal the burly woman herself.

"Shizune is Kiba here yet!" she yelled out the door.

"Yo, grandma! I'm right here, ya know!" Kiba yelled as he rubbed his sore ears.

"Oh, sorry Kiba, now get in here, we have business to go over." Tsunade said as she re-entered her office, grumbling about 'stupid brats making her feel old.'

- Naruto -

Naruto re-entered the house after he had convinced his husband to finally leave for work. He had been sick the previous week with pneumonia and although he was still weak, he felt good enough to allow Kiba to go back to work.

Kiba had been waiting on Naruto hand and foot the past week, waiting patiently as the illness went away, and staying with Naruto as the fevers spiked and the nausea began, and though Naruto knew he still wasn't completely better, he insisted that Kiba leave the house. Kiba had tried his hardest not to let Naruto know it, but he could tell the stress was beginning to wear him out.

He was also glad because he hadn't gotten to spend the alone time with their children like he was so used to. He was always the one that had stayed home to take care of the children while Kiba was the one who went out and worked. Kiba earned enough for both of them times three, thanks to the ties Naruto had with the business owners, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Naruto's grandparents.

Kiba was, on average earning twice the amount of a high paying job, which allowed for all of the luxuries that they could need. After the first year of marriage, Kiba being eighteen and Naruto seventeen, they had learned that they had plenty of extra money and so they decided they would try their hand at raising a child, by adopting.

They had first adopted Chad when he was five, not wanting to start at too early an age and definitely not a latter one. This year they had decided to adopt again and so they had returned with baby Kimi, a beautiful, blue-eyed, brown haired girl.

Naruto had gotten used to keeping Chad for so many years, that he had developed a love for the alone time they shared, even as he grew older and more rebellious. As Iris had come, he had fallen in love all over again with this alone time they shared. These last six months of having a baby, were simply heaven to Naruto. He couldn't love anyone more than his children, and of course Kiba.

He was heading into the kitchen to finish a few things he had to get done when Chad came out of his room, heading for Naruto.

"Daddy, I'm bored…" Chad looked up at Naruto with those big brown eyes, and Naruto swore his heart skipped a beat. It was amazing how much those eyes were like Kiba's, especially without having any blood relation.

"How about you go watch T.V. for a while until daddy gets done with a few things, and then I'll take you to the park, deal?" Naruto asked as he studied the boy's expression. He knew he had won.

"Okay, daddy! I can't wait, we're taking Kimi too, right?" asked the little boy as he gazed up at his 'daddy.'

"Of course we are! Now run along while I finish some things up, okay?" Naruto said as he watched the boy run into the living room and plop down in front of their ceiling to floor T.V.

He turned into the kitchen and grabbed the broom, beginning to sweep the tiled floor. He knew that Kiba would flip if he saw Naruto doing housework, and especially if he knew Naruto had promised to take Chad to the park.

Naruto continued to sweep, deep in thought. Kiba and him had only grown closer with the additions to their family, where most families fell apart soon after, he and Kiba stood strong.

He grabbed the dust-pan from the closet beside the bathroom near his and Kiba's room, passing the living room and continued into the hallway opposite of the one where his room was, passing Chad's room and into Kimi's room. He walked in softly and peeked over the crib at the sleeping girl. She was curled into a tight ball, squeezing a teddy bear that Kiba had given her when they had adopted her.

H smiled at the innocence on her face and left her snuggling the teddy bear. He re-entered the kitchen after checking on Chad, and swept the trash into the dust-pan before throwing it away. He returned the cleaning tools and went to start something else.

- Kiba -

"Sally, will you please file these papers and send these to Hyuga Corporations?" Kiba said as he handed the blonde a stack of papers.

"Of course, Mr. Kiba, should I send them to Mrs. Hinata or Mr. Neji?" she asked as she stepped towards the door.

"Hinata, please… Oh, and can you have Shizune bring me the file on the newest project?" Kiba asked as he folded his hands on his messy desk.

"Of course, can I get you any refreshments, I'm sure you're tired after all of that," she said seriously.

"No thank you," he said as he turned to his computer and began to work on the plans for a new project as he waited for the file he would need to start on Tsunade's assignment.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Come in!" Kiba yelled as he logged out of the file and turned to Shizune as she walked in.

"Here's the file for the new project. I think you might want to take a break though Mr. Inuzuka, you're overworking yourself, and that can't be healthy," she said quietly as she turned to leave.

"I know, Miss Shizune, but I need to catch up from all the missed time. Plus, all of these assignments had been the easy ones that I had to finish up from the week before." Kiba said as he started to read the file.

"Alright, well at least turn the radio on or something to help you relax, I can see the tension all the way over here!" she walked over to his desk and turned on his stereo before walking out.

Kiba began to read the file as the music filled his small office. He logged into a confidential file and began to sift through the information adding new information from the folder in his hand. His eyebrows rose considerably as he soon came to a spot where all of the information was missing and continuously disappearing.

He opened up a file that he had made especially for this, as he typed the 40 key password he watched as the information began to re-appear, and could only imagine the havoc that had just been placed on someone's technology.

He rose up from his seat and walked through the door and passed by Shizune who was talking into three different phones. He continued up to the double doors of Tsunade's office, knocked twice, and entered.

"Yes, what is it, Kiba? Have you looked through the new information?" Tsunade asked as she laced her hands and rested her head on them.

"I just got through going over it, and I entered it into the file, but you'll be interested to know that someone has hacked into the system and was stealing the file's data." Kiba said seriously as he watched Tsunade's reaction.

"WHAT!" Tsunade said in alarm as she stood from her desk. "Did you take care of them! Did you get the data back? Is anything missing!"

"Yes I took care of them, yes the data's back, and no nothing is missing. I used the Inuzuka-Uzumaki virus." Kiba said calmly.

"Oh my… I can't imagine what happened to whoever did this… They probably don't even have a computer left after that virus!" Tsunade shuddered as she remembered the presentation of the virus he had made, the virus had been so powerful, that the computer's internal hard-drive had imploded and the entire thing had gone up in smoke!

"Well then they shouldn't have tried to steal such high security files, I just came by to let you know that someone's trying to steal our data and we might want to take security measures." Kiba waved over his shoulder as he walked out of he office.

- Naruto -

"Alright, Chad, we can go to the park now!" Naruto yelled from his room.

"Alright!" Chad yelled as he came running into the room. He ran over and jumped onto Naruto when he had his back turned.

"Ok, ok, someone's eager to go to the park, aren't we?"

"Of course, Daddy, I love going to the park," Chad said excitedly.

"Alright, let me get Kimi and we'll go, just go ahead and get into the car," Naruto said as he slowly lowered Chad off of his back and watched him run out of the room. He turned towards the mirror and looked at his slightly pale complexion before coughing. He shook his head, and walked out of his room towards Kimi's room.

"Come on sweetie, wake up, we're going to the park with your big brother!" Naruto said as he picked the brown haired baby up and cradled her in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looking up at him; he couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on her face.

He turned to the changing table and grabbed a diaper bag, just in case of emergencies. He highly doubted he would have to use it on the short trip, however, as Kimi wasn't bad about filling her diaper.

Naruto slowly shifted the baby to his left arm as he grabbed his keys and continued out the door. He looked around one more time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, before shutting and locking the French doors.

"Hey sweetie, are you excited to go to the park?" he said as he touched noses with the baby. He laughed as she giggled and laid a hand on his face.

He got to the car and placed Kimi in the car seat, buckling her in snugly, and making sure Chad was buckled in as well.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let's go, daddy!" the ten year old said happily.

-Kiba-

"Well hey there, Kiba!" a burly man said as he entered the young man's office.

"Hey, Jiraiya, how're the porn books coming along?" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Oh, there going- Hey! It's not porn, it's creative writing!" The man said with a pout.

"Haha, I'm sure it is…" Kiba said sarcastically.

"Annoying brat… Anyways, I cam to tell you that the project we were working on has to be put on a bit of a hold, until we can get an actual meeting with the Hyugas. So in the meantime, the Uchiha Corporations has asked us to create a new virus to keep people out of their top-security files. Think you can manage it?"

"Easy! What do we need it to do, retrieve and crash?"

"Exactly."

"Alright then, I'm on it. See you later, good luck with the porn!" Kiba yelled as Jiraiya was closing the door.

"It's not porn!"

-Naruto-

Naruto watched as Chad ran around with a few other children at the park. He was sitting on a bench listening to some mothers talk about the latest "who's dating who" gossip.

He listened a little bit more carefully as he heard a name he recognized.

"Oh, Susie, you know that Haruno girl, Sakura!"

"Yes, the pink haired one! Why, what's happened?"

"I heard someone talking the other day, and apparently she's about to get married to a man by the name of Rock Lee! He's a professional athlete!"

"Oh my, I've heard of him! He's definitely not a looker, that's for sure! And those eyebrows!"

Naruto chuckled as the gossip moved to someone else. He wondered when Lee would finally ask Sakura for her hand, it was only a matter of time.

He slowly looked over the park before spotting Chad on the swings. He lifted his gaze to the sky and saw that some clouds had began to gather suddenly.

'That's odd, I didn't think it was supposed to rain today…' He thought, mildly confused.

The wind had begun to pick up slightly and as he saw the other mothers gathering their things, he decided he should go as well.

"Chad, sweetie, I think we're gonna have to go home, it looks like it might rain!"

He waited patiently as Chad ran up to him from the swings, and gathered Kimi in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Chad. We can come back another day, okay?" Naruto said sweetly.

"Okay, daddy!"

Naruto gathered everyone in the car, and they made their way towards their home. Naruto looked into the sky and noticed it was considerably darker in the direction they were headed. He blinked his eyes before squinting as the sky seemed to have taken on a greenish tint.

'Ugh, I wish this illness would go away… It's affecting my vision…"

He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, not noticing the strange mix of hot and cold air traveling in the wind.

"Come on Chad, let's go inside, it's getting a bit windy."

He lifted his little girl in his arms before guiding his son to the porch. He entered the pin number for the electronic lock, and let them into the house.

He shivered slightly as the cool air assaulted his already chilled skin.

'I might have to lie down after this, I'm not feeling too well…' He thought glumly.

"Alright Chad, take Kimi to her room and go play in your room okay?"

Chad took the bundle from his arms carefully, and headed towards the hall that contained the two children's rooms.

Naruto waited until he saw Chad come out of Kimi's room, and enter his own, before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He looked through the cups before picking one of the blue glasses from a set, a wedding gift from his friend Ino.

He paused for a second as he thought he heard the house creak, but played it off as his imagination. He filled the glass with some ice and water, and took slow small sips from it.

'I forgot to check the mail… Better go do that before the rain comes…'

He headed for the front door slowly, not noticing when the lights flickered in the kitchen before going out altogether. He was too wrapped up in a headache that had begun to form.

He opened the door and immediately was assaulted by some small bursts of wind. He made sure to close the door firmly, and headed out towards the gate at the front of the yard.

He remembered when they had gotten the fencing around the property. Naruto and Kiba had their first real fight over that. Kiba wanted something plain and simple, like a regular chain-link fence, but Naruto had his eyes set on a more ornate fence. The fence was black and had bars instead of chain-link, at the top there were elegant spikes that were decorated with class swirls and patterns.

Naruto had finally won the battle, as long as he allowed Kiba to do as wished with the actual yard, which Naruto agreed to.

Slowly Naruto flipped the latch of the gate and made his way to the mailbox, h flipped the lid and reached in to grab the envelope that was sitting there. He took a glance at it and noticed it was a bill, before his head was assaulted by an earth shaking rumbling.

'Stupid trains, always making so much noise… Makes my head hurt…'

Naruto began to walk back towards the gate before halting in his tracks.

'We don't have trains near here.'

Naruto slowly turned his head in horror, towards the horrible rumbling noise. He never heard the shatter of the glass as it hit the sidewalk, nor did he notice when the mail was ripped from his hands by the strengthening wind.

All he could do, was watch in horror, as a raging twister made its way down the street, tearing up the asphalt, and destroying the houses of fellow neighbors.

Raging down the path Kiba drove everyday for work.

Raging down the road he and his love had started their lives together.

Raging down the street his family was being raised on.

Raging… down the street he and his children were currently on.

His feet sprang into action before his mind, as he ran across the yard towards the house. He ripped the door open running inside,

"CHAD! KIMI!"

-Kiba-

Kiba slowly bopped his head to the music, as he typed and added information into different files.

He heard a knock on the door before Tsunade came into his office.

"Hey, what's up, grandma?"

"I curse the day Naruto ever started calling me that…" Tsunade groaned as she heard the nickname.

"Why, it's true? You are his grandma, and now you're a great grandma… Heh, you're getting old…" Kiba snickered.

"Listen here brat, I ain't old!" She screamed in reply.

"Okay, okay, no need to get testy." Kiba muttered.

"Anyways, I came in hear to get a report on-" She was cut off as a loud beeping noise sounded from the radio.

"We interrupt this broadcast to issue an emergency storm alert. There has been a tornado warning for the city of Konoha in general. At the moment an existing tornado is making its way through Konoha's residential district. The extent of the damage is currently unknown."

Kiba's mind was having trouble processing the information.

HE lived in Konoha's residential district.

His FAMILY lived in Konoha's residential district.

…His family was IN Konoha's residential district.

"Tsunade. I need to go." Kiba said as he immediately grabbed his keys from the desk.

"Alright brat, my grandson and your children better be alright. I'm gonna kick Naruto's ass if he's not…" Tsunade said as she watched Kiba run out of the office and towards the elevator.

"He just has to be alright…"

-Naruto-

"Chad!" Naruto screamed over the roaring of the wind.

"Daddy!" Naruto watched as Chad ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Listen to me, Chad! I need you to go into Daddy's bathroom and get into the bathtub, okay? Do what they taught you to do in school, okay sweetie? I'll be there in just a minute, I'm going to get Kimi." Naruto told the child as calmly as he possibly could.

He watched as the child ran into the bathroom and closed the door, before he rushed into the opposite hallway. He slammed open the little girl's door and immediately ran to the crib and scooped the screaming baby up.

Just as he turned around to run out, the window in the room shattered to pieces as objects were forced through it. Naruto only clutched the baby tighter as he was slammed into the wall opposite the window. He barely registered the feeling of something slamming through his stomach, as he clutched the child tightly.

But just as soon as it started, everything grew still. The rumbling continued off in the distance, and things continued raining own from the sky, but the air was still. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and peered down at the crying child, she was okay other than some small scratches.

It was then that he took notice of a pain like nothing he had ever felt before blooming in his stomach. He carefully looked down to see a piece of the fence he had argued so adamantly for, protruding from his stomach, blood slowly running out around it, and creating a small pool of scarlet.

Hs grunted as he tried to move, but the pain forced him to halt everything. He absentmindedly took notice of the fact that his legs were being crushed by something extremely heavy, and he could only guess as to what.

He peered down at the child in his arms as she cried and hiccupped.

He smiled and began to sing to her, a lullaby that he remembered from his childhood, despite the strain it had on his breathing. He watched in adoration, as his little girl… No, his and Kiba's little girl, slowly drifted off to sleep, oblivious to her father's pain.

-Kiba-

'Come on, hurry up! Stupid red lights!'

Kiba was worried as could be as he continued to listen to the radio report of the damage. So far, almost everything in the path of the tornado had been destroyed, but they had yet to say whether it had made it down his street yet.

He shoved his foot on the gas as the light turned green, completely ignoring the speed limit.

He listened as they finally began to list the streets with the very most damage.

His heart must have stopped for a second, as his vision swam.

It had been there.

It had been on his street.

He made his way through the town and began to approach the entrance to the residential area. He noticed that government vehicles were everywhere, trying to find a clear path into the giant neighborhood.

He stopped the car and shut off the ignition, realizing that it was pointless to try and go anywhere in a vehicle from here.

He walked up to what remained of the once elegant gate of his neighborhood. The wrought iron gates had been twisted and torn from their hinges, and he spotted one in a tree behind the gate. The trees that had lined the gate were uprooted and lay splayed over the road, blocking the vehicle's only entrance on this side of town. Big industrial machines were attempting to clear the trees from the road, but Kiba ignored them as he made his way through a hole in the gateway.

He almost cried as he stepped into the neighborhood. The landmarks he had lived with for years were all but gone. There was an old oak tree that had to have been at least 100 years old at the end of his street, but that was completely gone, the only thing left was its massive trunk lying through the center of a two story house.

He made his way through the wreckage, making sure to avoid the fallen power lines that littered the roads. He stopped in the middle of the road as he faced the street his home had been on. He felt his knees wobble underneath him.

The street sign that had once displayed the name of the street, was perfectly twisted and torn from the ground. The trees that had been growing on the sides of the road, had been laid out into people's yards or into the road. Most of the houses he had grown accustomed to seeing everyday, were totally unrecognizable.

He began to move in a jog, but before long he was full out running. He slid to a stop in front of his house, and gave an audible cry at the sight.

The once elegant fence was twisted and torn from the ground, many of the ornate posts missing from their places, the house itself was littered with the missing posts, as they had been slammed through the stucco. A good portion of the house was completely gone, the main areas to have survived being the bedrooms. He made his way across the yard stepping over debris, most from his own home, and spotted his and Naruto's bed lying on top of Naruto's car.

'So much for the rooms surviving…'

The front doors were no longer in place, and sparks were flying out of the spot where a porch light had been.

"Naruto! Chad! Is anyone there? Can anyone here me!" Kiba hollered as loudly as possible.

After pausing to listen he made his way towards his and Naruto's bedroom.

"Naruto, Chad, are you there!" he hollered for the second time.

This time he heard a very muffled reply coming from the bathroom, so he stepped closer and placed his ear against the blocked door.

"Naruto, Chad, are you in there?"

"Papa!" he heard Chad's little voice.

"Hang on Chad! I'm gonna get you out of there!" Kiba swiftly began to push the remains of the ceiling to floor T.V. out of the way, moving it being easy now that it was in pieces.

Kiba cleared the last big piece of the T.V. away and wrenched the door open, only to immediately end up with an armful of Chad.

"Papa!" The little boy cried in joy.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kiba hugged the child in relief. "Where's Daddy and Kimi?"

"I-I don't know. Daddy told me to go into the bathroom cause he had to get Kimi… He said he'd be back, but he never came!" at this Chad began to cry his little eyes out.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll find him." Kiba hugged the little boy to him tightly. "Now, I need you to be a big boy for me and stay here for a few minutes, okay? I'm going to find Daddy."

"O-Okay…" Chad slowly let Kiba go and he stood up.

Kiba made his way through the wreckage of the house and came to where the other rooms were. The door to Kimi's room was barely hanging on it's hinges against the door frame. He slowly made his way to towards the door before he heard a soft singing.

'Naruto!'

He ran towards the room and finished ripping the door off it's hinges. The sight that greeted him would forever be burned into his mind.

Naruto was lying directly in front of him on his side, snuggling Kimi to his chest. His legs were partially pinned underneath a large chunk of the ceiling and other debris. But what had Kiba's stomach churning the most was the iron post sticking out of his lover's stomach. It had been shoved straight through and was visibly sticking out of his back as well. Around his stomach was a gathering pool of blood, and his skin had taken on a sickly pale color.

"Naruto!"

"Ki… ba…?"

"Naruto!" Kiba hollered as he ran to his lover and began to move the debris off him. He slowly and carefully dragged his lover's legs out from under the section of roof. He slowly kneeled down beside him and took the child carefully from his arms.

"Heh… You… w… ere… right, Kiba… we should…. Have gotten… chain-link…" Naruto mumbled before passing out.

Kiba immediately began to panic. He ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him and handed Kimi to Chad to hold. He then retreated back into the room and carefully picked his lover up and cradled him in his arms, making sure not to aggregate the wound.

As fast as he could he exited the room and guided Chad out of the house. As he exited the house with Chad behind him, he noticed that the rescue teams were starting to make their way through. He hollered out as loud as he could to a medic that was making her way to an ambulance, and seeing his load, gathered a team with a stretcher.

They had him slowly lower Naruto onto the stretcher on his side, and strapped the man in so that he wouldn't move. Immediately they took off for the ambulance, Kiba right behind them with both Chad and Kimi in his arms.

"I'm sorry sir, only relatives can go with him. Who are you?"

"I'm his husband." Kiba said with a growl.

"F-forgive me," the medic moved aside to allow for Kiba and their children into the ambulance.

"Papa, is Daddy gonna be okay?" Chad asked with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you worry sweetie! We're gonna make sure you're Daddy is A-ok!" A female medic said with spunk.

"Thank you…" Kiba said tiredly as he gazed at the pale face of his lover, which was scrunched in pain.

"Don't worry, sir, we're going to make sure he's okay, no matter what." She replied seriously.

With that, Kiba was able to relax, and hugged both of his children to him. Naruto had to make it. He still had to help Kiba raise their children.

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya all my faithful readers! Just wanted to let ya'll know that I was thinking of making a second chapter, telling about the aftereffects of the storm. Leave comments and let me know what you think about whether or not I should make another chapter. It might even have a lemon! *Wiggles eyebrows***


End file.
